momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Believe
Believe is a song by Momoiro Clover. It is a cover of the original Nami Tamaki debut single and the opening theme to Gundam SEED anime released on April 23, 2003. The song was released on December 24, 2010 as the coupling song in the Christmas single Momokuri. Details The song is slighty different from its original song. An additional rap part is included in the Momoiro Clover version and originally performed by Akari Hayami. The song debuted on June 6, 2010 in Lalala Shin Misato Maeuritai Fest Momo LIVE concert at LaLaport Shin Misato shopping mall along with the debut of Orange Note.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 The original singer Nami Tamaki collaborated with Momoiro Clover Z on April 28, 2012, in her event Nami Tamaki Special Live ROYAL PARTY ~R U Ready?! 10th Anniversary~. They were singing the Momoiro Clover verison with the rap version.Momoclo-Chan Episode 82. Original Broadcast May 25, 2012. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = Kotoba mitsuke rarezu omowazu fureta katasaki Kimi wa nannimo iwazu ni tsumetaku furi hodoku Honno sasaina gokai kara osanai ai wa kuzureteku Sonna kanashii kao wa mitakunai Yume sae nakushitemo Sono hohoemi dake sutenaide Kono mune kagayaite ite Itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa Kanarazu kono basho de kimi ga doko ni ita tte Dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi Deaeru koto wo shinjite Ｈｅｙ ｙｏ！ Ｂｏｙｓ＆Ｇｉｒｌｓ �Guuzen nante subete hitsuzen Kono hoshi erande umareta kara ni wa inochi no honou wo moyashi tsuzukeyou Ｗｅ can do that ，don'ｔ give up on you Sono mune no oku I KNOW surudoku Afureru jounetsu like a diamond Koko ga sutaato ３，２，１ ＧＯ！！ Isshoni nagameta hoshizora ikutsumo hikari nagareteta Omoide wa mada kietari wa shinai Mimi wo sumashita nara kuchibue de fuita ano uta no Fureezu kikoe hajimeru Soshite sora no mukou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa Mou ichido ano basho de kimi no tonari ni iyou Kitto bokura futari korekara kake nukete iku Hibi ni imi ga aru no nara Here we go sou karada chuu de Ｊｕｍｐ！！ Kore wa yume ja nai! kun dake no LIFE ! ! one love，one heart， one way， passion Kiseki wo nozomeba nanika ga kawaru sa Sakebe! everybody!! Kimi no sutoorii, hiroin wa hitori Nagareru namida ga boku wo tsuyoku suru tamashii yusaburu biito wo kizamou!!! Itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa Kanarazu kono basho de kimi ga doko ni ita tte Soshite sora no mukou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa Muo ichido ano basho de kimi no tonari ni iyou Dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi Deaeru koto wo shinjite |-| Original = 言葉見つけられず 思わず触れた肩先 君はなんにも言わずに 冷たくふりほどく ほんの繊細な誤解から 幼い愛は崩れてく そんな悲しい顔は見たくない 夢さえ無くしても その微笑みだけ捨てないで この胸輝いていて いつか誓う僕ら この手で築く未来は 必ずこの惑星（ばしょ）で 君がどこにいたって だけどいまは二人せつなく そらした瞳 出逢えることを信じて Ｈｅｙ ｙｏ！ Ｂｏｙｓ＆Ｇｉｒｌｓ 偶然なんて全て必然 この星選んで生まれたからには命の炎を燃やし続けよう Ｗｅ can do that ，don’ｔ give up on you その胸の奥 Ｉ know 鋭く あふれる情熱 like a diamond ここがスタート３，２，１ ＧＯ！！ 一緒に眺めた星空 幾つも光流れてた 思い出はまだ消えたりはしない 耳を澄ましたなら 口笛で吹いたあの唄の フレーズ聞こえはじめる そして空の向こう心が描く明日は も一度あの場所で 君の隣にいよう きっと僕ら二人これから駆け抜けていく 日々に意味があるのなら Here we go そう体中でＪｕｍｐ！！ これは夢じゃない！君だけのＬｉｆｅ！！ one love，one heart， one way， passion キセキを望めば何かが変わるさ 叫べ！ everbody！！！ 君のストーリー、ヒロインはひとり 流れる涙が僕を強くする 魂揺さぶるビートを刻もう！！！ いつか誓う僕ら この手で築く未来は 必ずこの惑星（ばしょ）で 君がどこにいたって そして空の向こう 心が描く明日は もう一度あの場所で 君の隣にいよう だけどいまは二人せつなく そらした瞳 出逢えることを信じて Song Appearances Trivia References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Cover Songs